


The Flute She Heard Amongst the Trees

by AlmarielOfSaintsEthereal4741



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Tonari no Totoro | My Neighbor Totoro (1988)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmarielOfSaintsEthereal4741/pseuds/AlmarielOfSaintsEthereal4741
Summary: The first time she hears it Connie is heading back from taking a stroll of the outskirts of Beach City, returning from space camp. It’s breezy and leaves loop about. It comes out of nowhere and sneaks up like a crescendo. It’s very melodic, airy and in tune, but very faint from where she is.
Kudos: 2





	The Flute She Heard Amongst the Trees

The first time she hears it Connie is heading back from taking a stroll of the outskirts of Beach City, returning from space camp. It’s breezy and leaves loop about. It comes out of nowhere and sneaks up like a crescendo. It’s very melodic, airy and in tune, but very faint from where she is.

The second time she hears it, Connie is leaning her back against a rock reading a book, ten feet away from the cliff of Dead Man’s Mouth.

The wind picks up again, and the familiar melodic notes flow in time with the loops of the wind carrying the leaves. Eyebrows knitted, she angles her head slightly honing her hearing, making sure it’s not just some trick of her imagination.

Sure enough it continues.

So, she sets down her book, and rises to her feet. The girl walks over to the edge of the cliff, looks down, and scans the small lake. She sees no one there, and she can’t help but feel a bit disappointed for not seeing some guru sitting crossed legged on top of the rock that sits in the middle of the water, playing a flute.

The girl backs up, and looks up towards the cloudy blue sky. She thought the sound would have came from this direction, but no.

So, she backs up, glances behind her at the forest, and narrows her eyes at it for a second before she decides to walk towards her belongings. She grabs her book, and sets it inside her leather satchel, and slings it over her shoulder.

She studies the forest. Imagining some hidden portal within the trees as she always has when she was in certain places.

 _I suppose it’s not that different._ She reflected. _This is normal for me. Then again, it’s the same melody from before. It sounds so natural. So right somehow. But what if…..no. It couldn’t be._

She shook her head. She knew there was nothing to be afraid of. She was used to magic. Why was she letting the tune bother her? Despite her concern, she headed into the forest.

A breeze passes once she enters, and it rustles the leaves and grass. The forest feels peaceful to her, as Connie gazes up within the canopy of the trees to get a good listen, but it seems no one is up there, as it sounds too far away from where she is.

So, she moves on, and as she observes every shrub and tree trunk, she witnesses a few animals, such as rabbits, hop away into bushes. She hears bird’s softy chirp high up in the trees. The girl even sees one perch itself onto a lower branch, diagonally to the left of her.

Connie sees a small path in that direction, marked by small amounts of dried grass, and leaves, on the path in front of her. A loose branch lays on top of some brushwood stuck between two tree trunks. She goes over to it, as the leaves crunch beneath her feet. She places her hands on the left trunk, and steps over the fallen branch.

Before she ventures further, she adjusts the strap of her satchel on her shoulder. She trudges forwards, and the further Connie went, the more entranced she became as the soft melody continued on, and became louder.

As if on cue the wind picked up again in time of the crescendo, this time carrying a barrage of leaves with it, and she feels pulled along. So, she hastens her paste quickly as she brushes away branches.

 _This must be it._ She thinks fervently. _Any moment now, and I’ll happen upon a mysterious man who’s actually an elf. Maybe something different, perhaps a wil’o’wisp who’s taken on a form of woman, or a portal that’s actually meant to lure me in!_

Connie was so lost in thought a deer suddenly came into her vision startling her. It looked as if it was going to ram into her, but it ran past her to her right. she blinked as she looked back just in time to watch the deer run into the bushes.

Silence followed yet again, as the wind rustles the leaves. Connie straightens herself out, gazing at the area the deer had disappeared to. She lets out a breath as she feels her heart calm. The girl turns back around and begins to walk forward, but she pauses. Connies’ eyes widen.

There in the center, with the light shining through the canopy, was a creature sitting atop a rock playing the tune she was hearing. She stands there stunned for moment, before she decides to shuffle over to the right, to hide behind a tree.

 _What…what is that!?_ Connie thought incredulity, her eyes wide as she pressed her back against the branch. She peered back at the area, at the creature, and studied it. The creature was big, chubby and grey, and appeared to be some sort of cat. His belly was beige with arrow like grey markings. His ears seemed to stick up atop his head, and had a pudgy nose.

She had no idea how big his eyes were, as his eyes were closed peacefully playing the tune, swaying back and forth.

 _Well, now I know who’s been playing that tune._ Connie thinks to herself as she looks back down at the ground in front of her. _But who is this creature?_ She questions as she peers back over at him. _He most certainly doesn’t look like he's related to any gems, or of this world._ If memory serves her right from reading certain fantasy books and myths, it could be an evil magic creature. _Like the fae._ She pondered. _But this creature doesn’t seem evil, doesn’t look like he would do any harm at all._

Connie makes the decision to step away from the tree and swallows. She approaches the creature carefully, grass crunching beneath her feet, all the while eyeing it curiously. The sunlight peering down from the canopy makes the creature look strangely ethereal.

She stops just a few inches, enough room for the creature to step down. The creature continues to play, and it seems the wind picks up again picking up loose leaves.

“Hello” The girl said with a curious uncertain tone.

It seems the creature has heard her, because he eases the melody into a quiet lull. He sets it in his lap, and looks at her with big round eyes, and smiles widely. His teeth were sharp, not that it scared her.

“What, what are you supposed to be?”. Connie asked curiously.

He doesn’t answer her question, but he smiles wider. She can’t help but giggle at how goofy the creature looked. He chuckles along with her, deep and hearty.

The sound of the rustling forest picks up again, calmly. The breeze caresses her hair, and the creatures’ fur in waves. There’s a moment of silence between them before Connie asks “What’s your name, Mr”.

He answers this time.

“TO-TORO”. The creature sounds out deep, guttural, and boomy. “MY.NAME.IS.TO-TORO. He sounded out again slowly.

Connie smiles, chucking. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Totoro”. She said while bowing her head. He bows his head as well before gazing at her again.

She looks at the instrument in his lap and points at it. He looks down at it. “That’s a nice instrument you got there. What you were playing sounded very pleasant”. She complimented. “You’re very good.” She finished smiling back.

Totoro smiled widely, looking proud. He nods twice in a thank you.

“You are welcome” Connie said with warmth.

The creature looks down at the rock to the right of him, and pats at it, looking back at her.

“Oh!” Connie exclaims softly in surprise. She shuffles over to it and sat. “Thank you”

The creature nods and smiles widely again. He points at his instrument then looks back at her. She could tell it was a question by the curiosity in his dark eyes.

“I do have a violin” Connie starts, and Totoro tilts his head in curiosity. “But I left it home today”. He nods softly, he mimes playing the violin. He pauses in that pose, then looks back at her grinning goofily. Connie giggles and says humorously “You play very well, and you keep the bow straight. Your pinky is in the right place, and your hold on it is very good.”

Totoro lets go of the pose and they both giggle.

Once they both stop, Totoro points at her satchel.

Connie raises her eyebrows, then looks down at it. “Oh, I was just out reading in nature today. Needed some me time, until I got curious when I heard the melody you were playing.” She said smiling back at him.

He nods.

Yet again, silence passes between them. The light of the canopy swaying slowly as birds tweet softly within the trees. It’s peaceful. The forest a calming enchanting green.

“You know” Connie starts looking back him. “If you’re ever around I could always bring my violin, and we could play together.”

Totoros’ eyes light up, and he smiles widely nodding profusely. She giggles at how cute that was.

“I would like to hear that melody again though; it’s calming and pleasant.” Connie asked softly smiling.

He beams brightly, nodding. He picks his flute up, placing his mouth on the embouchure, and starts the melody out smoothly. A gust of wind passes, caressing Connies’ hair once more. She smiles, tilting her head up, and closes her eyes, feeling peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the movie and I an idea popped into my head. So i decided to use Connie for this.
> 
> As i watched the movie I never saw Totoro and the other creatures as spirits (at least not the dust ones), but creatures from a different realm like the human one and that these creatures could show themselves at any moment whenever they thought necessary. They could also communicate through peoples dreams as well. That's why the scene with the acorns, after they woke up, sprouted so quickly. I think that was due to Totoros magic. 
> 
> Also the melody that Toroto was playing is Path of The Wind. https://youtu.be/1GIGEBprAEA


End file.
